Eclipse
Eclipse is a mercenary corporation that was founded by asari commando Jona Sederis. They provide effective security and firepower for prospective employers. They have few scruples about the nature of those who hire them, so long as they can afford their services. Eclipse mercenaries work in teams of troopers and vanguards which may be led by more experienced commando units. They often utilise mech support in battle. Eclipse in general seems to favor stealth, discrimination, and "intelligent" ways of conducting battles. They are primarily made up of asari, salarians and humans. They have a large number of Vanguards in their employ, and have many tech and biotic-based resources. Eclipse also has many ventures that delve into smuggling; they control nearly 20% of all smuggling on Omega, and specialize in transporting illicit goods and criminals from place to place. Prospective Eclipse operatives, at least on Illium, are rumored to have to successfully commit a murder before they are given their uniform. This rumor turns out to be quite true in at least one case. Eclipse mercenaries can be identified by yellow or black armor featuring the Eclipse logo, a solar eclipse crossed in the center by a capital letter E. Eclipse mercenaries are not as disciplined as their more established rivals in the Blue Suns, but make up for this with cutting edge equipment and weaponry, as well as their extensive use of biotics. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Eclipse are first encountered on Omega, where their commander, Jaroth, is seeking revenge on the masked vigilante Archangel for killing his brother and disrupting his operations. Upon further investigation, Shepard learns that Archangel is Garrus Vakarian, and the two fight off Jaroth's team, killing Jaroth in the process. Nassana Dantius employs Eclipse mercenaries on Illium to protect her from the drell assassin, Thane Krios. Shepard must fight through numerous Eclipse troopers in an effort to locate the assassin. In one scene, Shepard confronts a lone Eclipse trooper and interrogates him. Shepard has the option to extract information non-violently or lose patience and defenestrate him. While trying to recruit Samara on Illium, Shepard is tasked with finding the name of the ship that transported Morinth off world from an elite group of Eclipse mercenaries known as "the Sisterhood." They primarily recruit young asari, who as part of their initiation into the group must perform one murder. Eclipse troops are also hired by Niket to transport Oriana, and form the majority of the opposition Shepard's team faces. At least one member of this team is a Vanguard; a well-timed action by Shepard can eliminate the majority of the Eclipse troops before they can return fire. On Bekenstein, Eclipse provides security for Donovan Hock. Some of the guards assigned to Hock's estate wear uniforms with an inverted color scheme (black armor with a white logo) to differentiate themselves from the standard troops. Several members of this unit are killed by Shepard and Kasumi Goto. Troop Varieties *Eclipse Commando *Eclipse Engineer *Eclipse Heavy *Eclipse Operative *Eclipse Security Guard *Eclipse Trooper *Eclipse Vanguard *Sisterhood Initiate Notable Members *Jaroth - Leader of the Eclipse mercenaries on Omega. *Morl - Commander of the Eclipse base on Lorek. *Captain Enyala - Leader of the Eclipse mercenaries hired to intercept Miranda's sister during the loyalty mission. *Captain Wasea - The Eclipse Commando holding the information that Samara was looking for. * Chief Roe - Commander of the Eclipse mercenaries on Bekenstein. *Captain Vorleon - Captain of an Eclipse team that seized an Eldfell-Ashland Energy refinery on the planet Helyme. Trivia *An eclipse is an astronomical event that occurs when one astronomical object moves into the shadow of another, such as a solar eclipse and a lunar eclipse. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Corporations Category:Mercenaries Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 2) Category:Eclipse